


Laughter is the best medicine

by Magicninjaturtle



Category: Nomad of Nowhere
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Tickling, friendships, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicninjaturtle/pseuds/Magicninjaturtle
Summary: Skout is feeling down one night so the nomad decides to cheer her up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fanfic I have ever written so please be kind! Also I am on mobile so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

The Nomad was more perspective than most people seem to realize. Sure he might be a bit at reading people, but you would be to if you spent nearly 100 years in a bramble forest. Yes he was rusty but he could still tell that his companion was upset over something. It had started with small sad sighs and long periods of time where she would space out with a forlorn look on her face. The Nomad was starting to get worried, he wanted so badly to help his friend and cheer her up but he just didn't know how.

Skout seemed more distant this night than in the past few, and the Nomad just couldn't stand seeing her so sad anymore. He got up, walked over to her, and plopped down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and Skout jumped a bit at the sudden contact, she quickly calmed down once she saw it was only her friend. "Oh, hey there friend," Skout said in a soft voice "is something wrong?"

The Nomad nodded "well what is it?" Skout asked with a bit of worry in her voice. The Nomad pointed at her and made a sad face while dropping his body in and over dramatic way, then pointed at himself and made a confused face while shrugging his shoulders. Skout was slightly taken aback "is it really that obvious?" She asked looking away, the Nomad nodded a bit and tilted his head in a questioning manner. Skout was silent for a few moments and the Nomad was worried he had just upset her more.

This was when Skout suddenly began to cry, the Nomad was startled and quickly began to try and comfort her. He did his best to dry her tears with his little poncho and rubbed her back in a way that was hopefully calming to her. "I-I'm sorry friend" Skout said through her tears "I'm just a-a little homesick, ya know?" Her words hit the nomad harder that he would like, he often missed his time with Melinda in their little cottage in the thicket and he wished he could go back to that quite a bit.

The Nomad nodded and hugged his friend tightly as her tears began to subside, he slowly let her go as she finally stopped crying. "I'm sorry for losing my compo-" her words were suddenly cut off by the Nomad putting a finger to her lips. He smiled at her and hugged her again. The two stayed like that for awhile before Skout began to let go of her companion. "Thank you friend, I think I needed that." The Nomad smiled and gave a thumbs up, Skout giggled a bit at this and gave her friend a little thumbs up in response. 

The two sat in silence for a time just enjoying each other's company under the sky. Eventually the Nomad looked over at Skout and noticed that she still looked a bit down. He tilted his head in thought as he tried to think of a way to get her to really smile. Suddenly he remembered a time when he was with Melinda and Papa. During one of Melindas magic lessons she had been goofing off and once Papa had noticed he snuck up on Melinda and began to wiggle his fingers into her sides and stomach; this made Melinda laugh a lot. With this in mind the Nomad decided to see if this would work on his young red headed friend.

The Nomad scooted closer to Skout and experimentally poked her side. The reaction was instantaneous, Skout yelped and jumped away from the offending hand. She looked at her companion and began to slowly back away at the same playful look in his eyes. " n-ow friend, there is no need for any of that. I'm s-sure we can come to a reasonable and mature agreement." The nomad could tell from the slight tremor in his friends voice that he had her. So he began to slowly stalk towards his friend his fingers wiggling in the air menacingly. Skout suddenly sprang up and began to run away from the Nomad, but he was right behind her. The Nomad chased after Skout for a short while before her finally caught her by tackling her to the ground right in the middle of their little campsite.

The Nomad lets Skout catch her breath for a moment before he starts to wiggle his gloved fingers into her sides. Skout immediately begins to giggle and try to squirm away from the tickling hands, but her friend is far to quick and her efforts to escape are useless. Skouts giggles prove to be somewhat infectious as the Nomads shoulders start to shake in silent laughter. After a bit longer the nomad decided to switch his attack from her sides to her belly, "plehehehehease not thehehehere! I-I can't stahahahahad it!" Skout pleaded once she noticed where his hands where moving. The Nomad looked at his companion and almost seemed to reconsider before he gave Skout and evil look and dove in for the kill. "NOHOHOHOHOHO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!" Skout shouted as her friend continued to tickle her senseless. 

The nomad had never seen Skout laugh this much and certainly never this hard, it made him happy to see his friend so happy. As he continued to tickle his friend Skout did something neither of them excepted, she snorted. For a moment the tickling stopped and the Nomad could only stare at his giggly companion. The moment didn't last long though as the Nomad began his tickling again now spurred on by the hope of hearing more adorable noises from his friend. "HAHAHAHAHAHA *snort* OH *snort* MYHYHYHY *snort* goodnehehehess! PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHO *snort* MORE!" Skout laughed as little tears of laughter started to form in her eyes. 

This is when the nomad finally decided to end the tickle assault on his friend. Thahaht was evil. Hehehe." Skout said as her giggles began to subside. Her friend just gave her a happy and innocent smile as he looked at her. "I do suppose I needed that to. I means since laughter is some of the best medicine for a sadden heart." Skout admitted after a few moments. "You really are something else friend." She said as her eyes closed and she cuddled up to her friend. The Nomad couldn't help but think the same thing about her.


	2. Skouts Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skout wants to see just how alike her and her friend are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It had been a few days since the Skout had her little, moment (as she put it) with the Nomad. In that time the Nomad had been taking nearly every opportunity to tickle her. Now Skout didn’t really mind this, she did enjoy being tickled as she found it to be a good way to bond and she did enjoy laughing. The only problem with all of this? Skout couldn't get the Nomad back for any of it and that made it all seem a bit unfair.

It’s not like a scarecrow could be ticklish, could it? Now that Skout was really thinking about it if he could feel pain why not be ticklish. Skout was curious now, could her bubbly friend be just as ticklish as her? Was it possible for a living scarecrow to be ticklish? The more Skout thought about it the more curious she became, she had to find out plus it wouldn’t hurt to get a little revenge.

“Hey, Nomy!” Skout shouted from one side of the little cave they had decided to take refuge in for the night “Could you come here for a second? I need some help with this.” The nomad gave her an annoyed stare at the nickname she had given him a short while ago. He came over to where Skout was from his place near the fire they had started and tilted his head in a questioning manner. 

“Well I need some help in proving a hypothesis of mine, mind being a sort of guinea pig for me?” Skout asked, luckily without to much giddiness in her voice she didn’t want her friend catching wind of what was to come. 

The Nomad, bless his heart, nodded eagerly without so much as trying to ask what he would be doing for his friend. Skout was eager to begin but she didn’t want to let the Nomad know just was she was up to yet. This was going to take some cunning thought and a well planned out strategy. 

“I wanted to find out if you were ticklish like me!” Skout inwardly screamed at herself for that. The Nomad much to the young womans surprise didn’t immediately run for the hills, instead he adopted a look of contemplation. Skout began to wonder if he even knew, had anyone ever even tried to tickle her silent companion? Probably not all those years alone in the bramble forest with only his critter for company, who would? Skout was brought out of her thoughts by the Nomad gently shaking her shoulder.

“Huh, what?” Skout said a bit startled, her friend looked at her slightly amused at his often distracted companion. He then pointed at her and brought his hands up wiggling his fingers, then pointing at himself and nodding with energy.

“You-you want me to tickle you?” Skout said slightly surprised by his eagerness, her friend nodded again with even more enthusiasm. 

“Well if you’re sure.” The Nomad gave her a thumbs up, then fell back onto the floor of the cave with his arms out ready for anything his friend has in store. Skout laughed a bit at his eagerness but knelt down next to him and decided to start with his hips. She poked at her friends hips experimentally and his reaction was surprising, he immediately jolted upright and attempted to cover the area with his hands. The look on her magical companions face was one of pure shock and confusion, he took his hands off his hips and looked at her as though asking for an an explanation. Skout simply gave him a playful yet somehow evil look before she began to wiggle her fingers into his hips with reckless abandon. Her friend yet again tried to cover hips but skout caught his hands and trapped them above his head with one of her own.

This was when she decided to try another spot, she brought her still free hand into the air and began to essentially vibrate her fingers into his stomach. Her friend began to try and wriggle his way away from the offending hand but Skouts nimble fingers proved this to be impossible. The Nomad could only shake and jingle in a way that could almost be likened to laughing. Skout could not believe her eyes the dreaded nomad of nowhere was wiggling around like a small child under her tickling hand, this was unreal.

Skout wanted to know is her friend was ticklish anywhere else, so she moved her hand up to the Nomads underarms. This caused the Nomad to buck his hips and kick his legs like a wild bronco, he was shaking his head from side to side and was trying even for desperately to get out of the hold Skout had his hands in. 

“So looks like i really found your tickle spot huh Nomy?” Skout teased, the Nomad did his best to glare at her but found it near impossible to while the tickling continued. While the Nomad continued to try an escape Skout began to think about how she must have looked while her Pa did this sort of thing to her when she was little. This caused her to remember something that her Pa used to do to her when he would tickle her, this made her grin in a way that once the nomad noticed he became nervous. 

Skout began to lift the nomads tunic until his belly was visible and gave her jingling friend an evil grin. The Nomad looked at her with a mixture of worry and confusion, before Skout suddenly took a deep breath and blew a huge razzberry right in the middle of his belly. This caused the Nomad to buck and kick even more furiously, Skout couldn’t help but think about how much he looked like a small child getting tickled by a parent or sibling. After a little bit more of this Skout finally decided to show her friend some mercy and released him from her capture. The Nomad immediately flopped to the ground and closed his eyes in exhaustion. 

“Aww come on, it wasnt that bad!” Skout said as she flopped down next to him. This time he did glare at her, albeit it was a weak glare but a glare no the less. Skout giggled at her companion and slung her arm across his chest in a half hug.

“Well I had fun, and you did prove my hypothesis to be correct! So thank you.” The Nomad just looked at her before returning the hug and nodding tiredly and falling asleep. Skout softly laughed at this before she too fell asleep, the two of them happy and safe in the knowledge that they always had a friend to lean on and laugh with no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys comment if you want me to write a second chapter about Skouts revenge in the nomad!


End file.
